


In Another Life

by Wtgfapima



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Closure, F/F, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Human, Moving On, henelope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtgfapima/pseuds/Wtgfapima
Summary: Ten years after Josie and Penelope broke up, they run into each other and decide to catch up.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Henelope stans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Henelope+stans).

> NOT A HAPPY ENDING FOR POSIE. There are no supernaturals in this. Henelope is endgame

Josette Saltzman is twenty-seven years old she lives in her own apartment. She is one half of a set of twins. She has never really been an “Outgoing” person she stood in the shadows. So once she graduated high school she got a job and moved out of her father's home. She never goes out aside from work, but this beautiful Saturday morning she saw the appeal of taking maxwell (her corgi) for a walk in the park. Max is ecstatic he loves the park especially when there are children. She took off his leash. The second the leash was off he disappeared into a crowd of children. She walked the same direction in search of him calling out “Max!”. She saw an older woman. Something about her gave Josie chills. She looked almost familiar. The dark-haired woman turned around. Josie stopped dead in her tracks. She did, in fact, know this woman. It was the love of her life, her high school sweetheart, the one that got away: Penelope Park. She couldn't help but stare up until now she didn't believe it was possible for Penelope to be more attractive than she was in high school. But right now she is an absolute goddess. Even more so since she is playing with a child. If she was honest she had thought a lot about the green-eyed girl. Mostly how her life could’ve been if things were different. She watched as Penelope answered a text then look up and spot her. Josie felt a rush of panic spread through her entire body watching the girl walk up to her with the little boy right behind her holding his hand.

Penelope approached “Josie?” The taller girl smiled softly “hey pen.” The expression on Penelope's face was surprised but not angry “Hi. its been a while.” Josie nodded “yeah it's great to see you.” The two girls hugged for a moment. The boy with green eyes and dark brown hair tugged her hand. Penelope faced him “can I go play?” Penelope crouched and nodded “but let me tie your shoes and you have to stay where I can see you while I talk to an old friend okay?” The boy nodded eagerly. “Can we get ice cream after?” She contemplated “okay but only if you stay clean you know how momma gets.” The entire interaction baffled Josie, Penelope always said shes horrible with kids but she was Wrong. The boy began to walk away before stopping in front of Josie “hey, what's your name, little guy?” Her voice was gentle in asking not to frighten the boy. “Harper” he whispered. “I'm Josie. It's nice to meet you, harper. Could you do me a favor?” She crouched “Okay.” He stared at his feet.“Could you play with my dog while we talk? I don't want him to get bored.” He looked at Josie with excitement in his eyes. “You have a dog?” She smiled and nodded “Yup it's that little brown one right there.” He stared at the dog. “What's his name?” Josie stood up “Max and he LOVES kids” harper whipped around with a pleading look. “Can I play with him please please please.” Penelope groaned “sure.” He pumped his fists in the air “Yes! Thank you, Josie.” She smiled as the boy ran off towards max.

“Thanks a lot now he is going to want a dog and guess whose fault it'll be?” Penelope asked playfully. “Yours?” Josie responded giggling. “Anyway, how have you been?” Penelope asked. “I'm good you know. Moved out of my dad's.” She nodded “oh yeah? And Liz?” Josie was silent for a moment. “Still with dad,” Jo whispered but Penelope heard it. “What about you?” Josie changed the topic. But before Penelope could answer a woman's arms wrapped around Penelope. Josie's smile quickly faded as she watched the movies change “hey you.” Penelope turned and kissed the woman. When she emerged from behind Penelope Josie was at a loss for words. “hope?!” The blue-eyed girl’s eyes widened “Josie..?” She looked down at their intertwined hands they had matching wedding bands on She mentally kicked herself for not seeing it earlier. “You two..are..” Josie stopped herself. “Married.” Hope finished her sentence.

“Wow.” It was awkward now. A small voice cut the silence “momma! Can we get a dog.” Harper ran into Hope’s arms. “What no kiss for momma?” Hope asked pretending to be hurt. He giggled and kissed her cheek. “Mom’s friend has a dog. His name is max can we get one.” Josie's brows rose practically touching her hair. It was then that it clicked her ex-girlfriend married her ex-best friend and they have a kid together. “Thought you didn’t want a family..” there was a bit of bitterness in her voice. “Josie..” she shook her head and began to walk away. Hope gave harper to Pen and went after her. “Josie wait.” The taller girl stopped and faced her “what. What hope? Is she why you dropped me?” Hope was silent. “It wasn't like that I swear.” Josie scoffed. “How long?” Hope sighed “3 years. We got married a few weeks before harper was born.” Josie ran her hand through her hair “you didn't invite me or tell me.” Hope was taken aback “Josie after we graduated we drifted. It had nothing to do with Penelope besides if I did it's not like you would’ve come. Anyway. Stop acting like a child and seal old wounds with Penelope because obviously you're not over her and it's been 10 years since YOU broke her heart. GROW UP.” With that hope walked away.

To say Josie was at a loss for words is an understatement. She was paralyzed. Still, she watched the couple argue and harper cry and Hope leave with harper. She approached Penelope. “I'm sorry..” Josie was surprised to hear that. “For?” She questioned, “we should have invited you to our wedding.” Josie shook her head, “I have no right to be angry. I.. I ruined us.” She paused. “Besides I'm not angry that I wasn't there I guess I'm just upset because you always said you didn't believe in marriage and didn't want a family because of your childhood.” Her voice cracked. “I.. didn’t..” there was an awkward silence. “Do you want to get out of here and talk.?” Penelope nodded. The two went into their separate cars and Penelope followed Josie. They met up in a coffee shop. Penelope wanted to talk things out to gain some closure. However, she has no idea what Josie wants. The two girls sat down, not a moment passed before Josie asked the question that has been lingering on her mind since she saw Hope. “So how did that happen? Last I knew you two hardly knew each other.” Penelope chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it started after we broke up.” 

_ **Flashback** _

Josie is quaking with guilt. She hates this but it has to be done. She refuses to lie to the love of her life no matter the cost. The tall girl approaches her shorter girlfriend. “Penny.. baby.” She practically whispered. “Yes, my love?” Penelope had the biggest smile on her face. Seeing Josie always made the green-eyed girl gleam. “I have to tell you something.” There's a hint of fear in Josie’s voice. Something Penelope quickly picked up on. “What?” She asked in a serious tone. “I-i…” Josie stuttered trying to spit it out. Penelope attempts to comfort the girl by reaching out to touch the brunettes' face. “Baby you know you can tell me anything..” Josie placed a hand on top of Penelopes and choked out a sob. “I did something stupid and you are going to hate me.” A single tear fell. Penelope quickly wipes it away. “Jo... I could never hate you... I love you.” Josie sobs, even more, her heart hurts. “I know... and I love you too. That's why I am so sorry.” Penelope began to worry. “What is it?” She wiped a tear from Josie's cheek. “I.. I slept with RAF.” Josie just manages to say. Penelope stopped. Her hands fell from the taller girls face.“W-what..?” Josie stepped forward closer to the girl but she stepped back. “I'm sorry it didn't mean anything I was drunk.” The green-eyed girl held a finger up. “Stop.” At this moment Josie could physically see the walls she fought so hard to break down shoot back up and thicken. “Pen... I'm sorry please I love you.” The shorter girl's heart twinged but she hides it well. “Do you? Do you love me because last time I checked when you love someone you don't hurt them? And you sure as hell don't cheat on them.” She spoke coldly. “Pen.” Josie cried out. “NO!. You don't get to do that. Josie, I have spent the last four years dedicating myself to you. I can't believe this. We’re done.” She took a step back. “Pen.!” Josie begged “DONE. And to think I had plans to ask you to the prom.” She reached into her pocket and whipped out the car keys and tossed them to Josie. “You can forget it now. Enjoy the pizza.” And with that Penelope left Josie standing there sobbing. The tall girl walked over to her car immediately seeing rose petals in the shape of a heart and a giant bear holding a box of cheese pizza that says PROM? Josie clenched her chest and cried before whispering “I'm sorry..” knowing Penelope was long gone. 

**A week later**

Prom is in three days. Raf asked Josie she knew it was a bad idea but she said yes anyway. She felt guilty because all she wanted was to be with Penelope. The truth is she knows there is no fixing things with the green-eyed goddess. She had one shot and she blew it. Penelope has dealt with a lot of toxic relationships and always knew she would never allow herself to be in one. After the break-up, Josie attempted to reach out but it was of no use. The shorter girl completely ignored her as if they never were a couple like she doesn't exist. She knew Penelope had reason to be so cold but that didn’t make it hurt any less. There's a knock on the door and Josie quickly jumped up praying for it to be Penelope. Her face quickly falls when she sees it isn't. “jeez don't be too happy to see me.” Hope stated playfully. “Sorry. Thought it was Penelope.” Josie simply shrugged. “What's up?” Hope entered the room. “Nothing much just wanted to check in on my best bud.” The auburn-haired girl sat down next to Josie. Neither girl spoke for a moment. “Do you have a date for the prom?” Josie asked abruptly. “Josie I'm flattered but you already committed to raf.” The girl shook her head “no not me, Penelope.” Hope’s eyes widen. “What?” Josie nodded “yeah, we were supposed to go together but we aren't and I want her to still have fun and I know you are loads of fun please Hope.” Hope raises a brow “What makes you think she doesn't already have a date?” Josie’s heart aches at the thought. “Just ask her please.” She begged. “What if she says no?” Why wouldn’t she after all hope is Josie's best friend. “I just want you to try.” In a final attempt, she makes her infamous pouty face. “No, you want me to help ease your guilt.” The blue-eyed girl crosses her arms “Fine yes. Will you help?” Josie asks truthfully. “Ughh I'm going to regret this huh?” Hope rolls her eyes “Probably.” The two girls come up with a plan. 

**The next day.**

Penelope is sitting on the staircase surrounded by gorgeous women. All attempting to capture the newly single girl's heart. “Hey, Penelope.” Hope stood just in front of the girl. “Hope.” The green-eyed girl states. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” The infamous park smirk very visible. “Um... I was wondering if we could talk?” The girls surrounding the raven-haired girl chattering amongst themselves. “What are we doing right now?” Penelope asks in a harsh tone. Hope cleared her throat “In private..” Penelope waved away her posse before standing in front of the shorter girl. A power move. “What can I do for you, Mikelson?” Hope has never been one to beat around the bush. “Do you have a prom date?” Penelope cocked a brow. “Why? Are you interested?” Hope knows this game all too well, so she decided to flirt a little. “Slightly.” touching Penelope's arm slightly. “Why? Aren’t you and Josie like best friends or something?” the taller girl scoffs.

“Yeah, but she is totally okay with me asking you to prom.” “What's your deal Mikaelson?” the blue-eyed girl rolls her eyes. “Come on pen. I promise you’ll have fun I js don’t want to third wheel all-night” the look of confusion on the confident girl is evident. “Third wheel?” She asks just above a whisper. “Yeah me jo and raf” a slight glimpse of hurt appeared and was gone within a second. “She's going with raf?” her face hardened. Hope picked up on that. “You didn’t know?” the silence she was met with was answer enough. “Oh, shit pen I'm sorry.” Penelope quickly recovered smirking once more. “Alright, one condition.” Hope nods “Name your price.” Penelope takes a step closer “If it gets boring we head out somewhere fun.” Now Hope is the one smirking “Deal.” Penelope nods. “Great it's a date.” Hope reaches into Penelope's hair tucking a strand behind her ear. “A date it is. Wear Blue. Make those green eyes pop.” with that Hope is walking away but not before winking at the green-eyed girl. In the next few weeks, the two girls began spending time together. 

**Prom night**

There is a knock at the door, it's Hope. She enters the dorm and is mesmerized by the green-eyed girl. Penelope has on a Blue and black dress with a slit. “Penelope… you look… stunning.” Penelope smiles. “Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself Mikaelson.” Hope put her arm out. “Shall we?” Penelope loops her arm with Hope’s. “Let's go.” The night was going well No sign of Josie and Hope is great company. Penelope leans into the shorter girl’s ear “Wanna dance?” Hope shook her head, “I don’t dance.” Penelope smiled “Come on, one dance I’ll lead.” Hope shook her head. Penelope yanked the girl on the dance floor. The two girls were goofing off until the song shifted into a slow song. Hope’s eyes widened. “Um.. we should.” She pointed to the sidelines. “Oh, don’t be weird Mikaelson.” Penelope pulled the shorter girl into her chest, grabbed a hold of her hand and began swaying with the music. Hope finally gave in and swayed in rhythm she placed her head on Penelope’s chest. The green-eyed girl leaned down still swaying. “Hope?” her voice was gentle and soft. “Yeah?” Hope closed her eyes enjoying the warmth radiating off of Penelope. “Thanks, I'm actually enjoying tonight.” Hope looked up a small smile threatening to appear. “Yeah?” Penelope nodded “Yeah.” the two girls stared for a long moment. Hope leaned in slowly allowing time for Penelope to pull away but she didn’t. Instead, she tilted her head lightly before capturing the shorter girl’s lips with hers. The kiss is tender, Hope’s lips are soft and flow well with Penelope's. The shorter girl wraps her arms around Penelope’s neck while hers fall to Hope’s waist never pulling apart. Until a voice cuts in “Clearly Penelope has no Problem moving on from you Josie. OHHH and with your best friend. Yet you won’t even dance with me.” Raf spoke drunkenly his words slurring. Finally, they pull away before meeting Josie's gaze. “Jo…” Hope whispered. “When I said bring her to prom this wasn’t what I envisioned.” she scoffed in disbelief. "Of course you asked her to bring me. Unbelievable." Penelope shook her head before walking out of the gym. Hope quickly caught up to her. "Penelope. Stop!" her fingers wrapped around the green-eyed girl's wrist. "What? What do you want Hope?" She quickly yanked her wrist away. "I know you felt something during that kiss Penelope." Penelope shrugged "whatever I felt or thought I felt doesn't matter." Hope shook her head. "Okay, I should have told you. I did ask you because Josie asked me to. She wanted you to have fun, but when we got there I had fun and I felt something when we danced and again when we kissed I know you felt it too. Please don't push it down." Hope begged. "Don't- Don't push it down? Hope, I Literally just got out of a long term relationship. The only girl I have ever loved cheated on me. I don't want another one especially not with her best friend." Penelope's tone is cold and hard. "I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend all I want is to get to know each other better and see where things go." Penelope softened. "What about Josie?" Hope sighed "Josie screwed up, and I love her she's my best friend but she doesn't control me and I can't control how I feel."

_ **END of FLASHBACK** _

“After that, we started to talk every day and eventually in my last year of college we started officially dating, we moved in together, got married, and had Harper.” Josie’s expression is unreadable. “Are you happy, Penelope?” The shorter girl is visibly confused. “What do you mean?” Her brows furrowed. “I mean with your life. With Hope.?” Josie’s eyes scanned Penelope’s green eyes. “Josie…” Penelope had a sad smile on her lips. “If you aren’t me and you could go right now, I never got over you Pen.” Josie reached for Penelope’s hands.“Josie, stop. I am happy. I love my wife and my son.” Josie sighed. “After our breakup, I was crushed but hope put me back together. I am at a point in my life where I never thought I could be. I won’t give that up.” Penelope stood up placed some bills on the table and took in a deep breath. “I hope you find what you are looking for.” With that Josie watched the love of her life walk away again for good. “Maybe in another life” Josie stated before sipping her coffee sadly. 

On her way home Penelope felt relieved she knew for a fact she has zero feelings for the taller girl. She made one stop before going home to her beautiful wife and son. She entered the house with a box. “Honey?! Harper?” She yelled out. Hope entered the room. “Hey.” her tone was nervous. “Hey, you.” Penelope placed the box down and pulled Hope in and kissed her passionately. “I love you, Hope. so much.” Hope smiled “I love you too, baby.” she kissed her wife again before finally noticing the box. “What the hell is that?” Penelope grinned sheepishly. “So… don’t be angry my love but that is a gift for our son.” Hope crossed her arms. “Penelope what did you do?” Penelope simply smirked. “Harper!” the boy came running downstairs. “Yes, mom?” Penelope couched down to meet his eyes. “I got you something.” His smile made her heart skip a beat. “Go ahead and open it.” the boy didn’t hesitate before opening the small box and a small puppy jumping out. “MOMMA! IT’S A DOG!” the buy hugged his parents crying. “I LOVE HIM.” Penelope lifted the boy. “Good because he is yours. So that means you have to take care of him.” He hugged her. “Thank you mom.” he kissed her cheek. Penelope put him down and he ran with the pup trailing behind him. “A dog really pen?” Penelope turned around and smiled. “Remember a moment ago you said you loved me.” Hope smiled and pecked her wife's lips “I do.” Penelope simply smiled. “So how was talking to Josie?” Penelope shrugged. “Eye-opening.” Hope nodded “Meaning? Are you going to leave me for her?” Penelope wrapped and arm around he blue-eyed girl. “No, I have everything I need right here in this house.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
